


I'll Give You An Appetite

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force Feeding, Inflation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc gets annoyed seeing 2D barely eat a crumb, so he decides to have a little fun with his lead singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Breakfast

            2D barely ever ate. That was why he was as thin as paper. When he did eat, though, he only ate a little. Everyone in the band knew that he didn’t have much of an appetite, and they were fine with that. It was less food they had to get. Murdoc was the only one bothered by 2D’s lack of an appetite. It just didn’t make sense to him. It wasn’t human for someone to eat so little. He didn’t mind, of course, but it just seemed odd to him. Did he have some sort of eating disorder? Or was he really just never hungry? Even on holidays, the blue haired bastard barely had a thing on his plate while everyone else feasted.

            Having just woken up, 2D clumsily stumbled his way into the kitchen. Yawning, he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon-sized jug of milk. As he turned to pour some into a glass, he saw Noodle sitting at the table, happily eating a bowl of sugary cereal. “Mornin’ Noodle,” he greeted. She smiled and waved in response, her mouth full at the time. “Is that the last o’ the cereal?” he asked. Swallowing, Noodle nodded. “Hmm, I’m not very hungry anyway,” he concluded. He took a sip of his milk and sighed. He quickly downed the rest of his cup and rinsed it in the sink.

            Waving goodbye to Noodle, he stepped back up the stairs slowly. Maybe he would mess around on his keyboards or something to pass the time. As he neared Murdoc’s room, the olive skinned man stepped out of the door. “’Ello Muds,” 2D greeted. “Hmph,” Murdoc grunted. His hair was messy as if he didn’t even look in a mirror before he left his room. “There’s not much food in the kitchen, so don’t get your hopes up for a big breakfast or anyfin’.” “What, did you eat it all?” joked Murdoc, but 2D was already closing the door to his room by the time he finished his joke. _“What a waste,”_ he thought. Not bothering to simply walk down the stairs, he plopped down in his stair climber and waited for it to slowly go down.


	2. Time for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When 2D awoke, all he knew was that it was dark and he wasn’t in his bed. He tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes but he couldn’t get his arm up. “Maybe dis is one o’ those dreams that feel like real life,” he tried to reason to himself. That was the only way this made sense."

            When Murdoc finally arrived at the bottom of the staircase, he trudged to the kitchen and swung open the refrigerator. He let out growl when he saw how empty it was. Eggs, milk, butter, and cheese were the main things in there. “I guess I have to do the shopping… again.” He hated getting the groceries but no one else went to do it, and they needed food. Hesitantly throwing on a jacket and tossing on some boots, Murdoc set off to the supermarket.

            About an hour and a half later, Murdoc arrived back at their residence with an abundance of food. “Somebody come help me carry this shit!” he shouted while grabbing the first few bags. Noodle and 2D came shuffling outside and looking through the food that was in each bag. “Well don’t just stare at it, you morons. Take them inside!” Each of them grabbed several handfuls of groceries and soon, they were all packed inside their home. “Well now that we have food, we can eat a proper meal. Lunch, anyone?” Murdoc asked as he pulled out some materials for a sandwich. “Ooh, I want one!” Noodle said licking her lips. “I’ll pass,” 2D said, “I fink I’ll go take a nap. I’m still pretty tired.” Watching the lanky man leave the kitchen, Murdoc scowled. Even when they had plenty of food, he didn’t eat. He was honestly kind of worried about the poor boy. He was sure that type of eating habit wasn’t healthy at all. _“If he won’t eat on his own,”_ he thought somewhat devilishly, _“I’ll just have to make him eat.”_

            That night, Murdoc lied in his bed thinking about how all 2D had to eat that day was a glass of milk and a microwave burrito. _“He has to be hungry. It’s just not possible to eat that little and be satisfied.”_ Somewhat hatching an idea in his head, he stood up and walked towards 2D’s room. He didn’t bother trying to open the door quietly since 2D was an amazingly heavy sleeper.

            When 2D awoke, all he knew was that it was dark and he wasn’t in his bed. He tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes but he couldn’t get his arm up. _“Maybe dis is one o’ those dreams that feel like real life,”_ he tried to reason to himself. That was the only way this made sense. Suddenly, the lights turned on. The sudden strain on his eyes caused him to squeeze them shut and ease them back open. He looked at himself and realized he was strapped to a mattress on the floor. He looked around the room. “I’m in the basement…” he whispered. “That’s right,” said a voice from the staircase. The figure on the stairs soon came into light and had a large tray in their hands. “Murdoc?!” 2D gasped, “What’s going on?!” Placing the covered tray on the table to the side of the mattress, Murdoc looked at 2D calmly and said, “It’s time for your dinner.” “W-What time is it?,” he stuttered, “And I already had dinner!” Murdoc leaned over 2D and said, “Well, that may be true, but all you had was a microwave burrito, and they’re very small. It’s time you eat a proper meal.”

            The olive skinned deviant uncovered the tray revealing a rather large steak, some potatoes, and several cupcakes, each decorated beautifully. “…You don’t expect me to eat all of that… right?” Murdoc didn’t answer. Instead, he climbed atop the mattress and practically straddled 2D until he was sitting on his thighs. He reached over and pulled the table a bit closer, for easier reach. The big, steaming steak was already cut so no time was spent with needless slicing. He grabbed the silver fork and picked up the first piece of meat. “Open wide,” he commanded. 2D hesitated, “Why… are we doin’ this?” Inching the fork closer to his mouth, Murdoc said with slight aggression in his voice, “I said open.” Not wanting to upset him further, 2D opened his mouth, not expecting the quick and forceful push of food in it. It was actually quite good. He supposed that if it just went like this, it might not be so bad. The thing that really bothered him though, was the fact that he was strapped down. Why would he have to be restrained if he’s just feeding him?

            Halfway through the steak, 2D was full, but Murdoc was still pushing food to his face. “Murdoc, I can’t eat anymore. I’m stuffed to the ears, I am.” Murdoc shook his head, “You need to finish your dinner. You can’t be excused until you’re completely done.” Murdoc was really enjoying watching 2D eat. It felt good knowing that he wasn’t going hungry for once, but it also kind of felt good in places other than his heart. He could feel himself getting slightly more aroused with each bite the empty eyed man took. “But I really can’t… I guess I can eat a few more bites,” mumbled 2D. “Good boy,” Murdoc praised him while continuing to shovel more food into his mouth. Suddenly, a loud burp erupted from 2D. It sent shivers down Murdoc’s spine. He just stared at him for a few moments. He had honestly never heard him burp before. He liked the way it made his body react. He wanted to hear it again. There were only a few pieces of steak left and he really didn’t think he’d get this far without vomiting at least once. “Okay, open up again because you need to finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is where all the kinky shit happens. uou I'm not sure how many chapters this will have. I'm thinking maybe 4? I'll try to get a new one up each day.


	3. Sweet Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was afraid. What else was he willing to do to him if he didn’t willingly eat the food? He didn’t want to think about that much. He just took a deep breath and continued taking in the food despite the extreme discomfort he was feeling in his stomach."

            Murdoc managed to keep encouraging 2D to continue eating but once the steak was all gone, 2D was uncomfortably full. With another small belch, 2D spoke up, “Do you fink we could maybe do the rest tomorrow? I can’t swallow another bite.” Murdoc scooped up some potatoes on the fork and brought it closer to his mouth, “But you have to eat it all now. It’s good for you. Now, down the hatch with this, then?” 2D frowned. “I really can’t eat any more. I have nowhere to put it.” It was Murdoc’s turn to frown. “Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s your choice.” 2D turned his head in objection. “Have it your way, stubborn fool,” Murdoc scowled. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed 2D’s jaw. His long, cold fingers were unsettling to his skin. Forcefully, he jerked his head to face him again and shoved the potatoes in his mouth. Then, he put the fork down, covered his mouth and pinched his nose. 2D couldn’t breathe. He had to swallow or suffocate. Having no choice, 2D shakily swallowed the mashed vegetable. It felt like a rock was forcing its way down his throat. Murdoc removed his hands from his face and patted his head. “Good boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked while 2D gasped for air.

            2D then realized why he was strapped down. He had to be prevented from trying to fight back because Murdoc was feeding him past his comfort point. He was afraid. What else was he willing to do to him if he didn’t willingly eat the food? He didn’t want to think about that much. He just took a deep breath and continued taking in the food despite the extreme discomfort he was feeling in his stomach. Murdoc gazed with glossy eyes at the way 2D managed to somehow make room for all this food. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was really starting to turn him on. He licked his lips at the way he seemed to be struggling.

            By the time the potatoes were all gone, 2D’s poor belly was a bit distended and bloated. Between 2D’s whimpers of pain and Murdoc’s quiet moans of approval, the thing that stood out most was the constant gurgling and distress of 2D’s tummy. At this point, Murdoc definitely had a hard-on and he was almost certain 2D noticed by now. He couldn’t help but occasionally rub his stuffed stomach in an attempt to comfort him a bit. He didn’t want to torture him. He just wanted to have his fun and make sure he actually ate something. All that was left now were the cupcakes. Patting 2D’s stomach gently, Murdoc said, “You’re doing good. You’re almost done. All that’s left are the cupcakes. Can you fit them?” Even though forcing himself to swallow the food started to be painful, 2D couldn’t help but enjoy this a little. It wasn’t like he was doing anything terrible to him. He was just feeding him. Plus, it was kinda nice for him to eat so much at once. He’d been curious how much he could actually hold. “I… I might,” he mumbled unsurely. He really didn’t know how much more he could swallow without vomiting or exploding. Whichever came first.

            Murdoc reached over to the table beside the mattress and picked up a chocolate cupcake with simple pink icing in a swirl. He inched a little closer to 2D’s stomach so he was practically sitting on his dick. This made 2D a little more than uncomfortable, considering Murdoc had an obvious boner, but he didn’t dare speak up about it. Murdoc’s long index finger scooped up some of the pink frosting from the tip of the swirl and pressed it to 2D’s lips. “Suck on it,” he commanded. Hesitantly, 2D snaked out his tongue and began lapping the sweet sugar from his finger, not meaning to make a little moan from how good it tasted. Murdoc bit his lip, “Do that again. Louder.” Still suckling on his finger, he made a similar moan to the last one, but definitely louder. It went straight to Murdoc’s penis. That sound was amazing to him. He finally pulled his finger out of the other man’s mouth and fed him the cupcake, making sure to watch intensely as he lapped off the frosting. Eventually, through all of his stomach’s gurgles and protests, 2D managed to eat all but one cupcake. His belly was stretched much more than it was before. He thought it felt like a bowling ball sitting on his body, and the more he filled it, the heavier it got. “Just one more and you’re all done,” Murdoc smiled, “Can you do it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, it's almost done, you guys! I'll post the (what i think will be) the last chapter tomorrow. it's 1 am and i have an appointment with the psychiatrist at 10 am lmaooo


	4. Final Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the last course of the big meal.

            Of course, 2D knew by this point that it didn’t matter to Murdoc if he thought he could eat more or not; he would make him eat it regardless. He was glad to be almost finished. It felt like he could burst at any moment, although, he didn’t think he could ever eat this much at once. Tiredly, he nodded his head, ready to get this over with. Murdoc reached out and lightly cupped 2D’s cheek and inched his head closer to the sweet treat. “Eat it slowly, now. Savour it.” Doing what he said out of sheer fear, and admitted sleepiness from all the calories, he began slowly licking the yellow frosting off of the cupcake. It was delicious. He loved lemon. A little moan of enjoyment escaped his lips while he truly did savour the taste. Hearing the sweet sounds from those sweet lips made Murdoc squirm. He wasn’t sure how long he could take it. This was all driving him nuts.

            Having finished slurping off all the icing, 2D scanned the leftover cake. It seemed to be lemon as well, but it was probably just yellow cake. He took a small bite, and he made sure to chew it slowly. Surprisingly, it actually was lemon. Smiling, 2D gladly swallowed the bite and eagerly took another. Even though he was happy to finish this cupcake, his stomach wasn’t. The gurgles and protests just kept getting louder and longer with each food he finished. 2D did his best to ignore it, but it wasn’t easy. “Hnnnng, slower…” Murdoc hissed. Munch, munch, munch, 2D continued. There was only one more bite left. Murdoc slipped it between his lips and gently placed it on his tongue. “Almost finished,” he encouraged him. While he was chewing, 2D noticed that Murdoc was doing… something. He couldn’t see past his tummy, but he guessed from the sound of metal that he was undoing his belt. Then he heard a zipper. Murdoc finally got up from sitting on him and just stood on his knees, each on either side of him. He had slipped his pants down and his bulging boner was very distracting by the way it pressed through the fabric of his undergarments. 2D tensed up. What was he doing?

            He wiggled out of his boxers and exposed his long, throbbing erection. 2D’s eyes widened. What should he expect? Was he going to masturbate in front of him? As he guessed, Murdoc began to stroke himself, moaning with each touch. Since he felt so awkward by staring, 2D redirected his eyes to the wall, the floor, the ceiling, anything but the scene in front of him. While he admitted to himself that Murdoc’s length was impressive, he wasn’t attracted to penises. They didn’t turn him on at all. He knew that for a long time ever since his experimental phase as a teen. He had a few boyfriends in his past, but they never lasted for long, and they certainly never had sex. He always assumed Murdoc was straight too… He’s certainly got a side he never knew about him before, that’s for sure.

            2D was snapped out of his train of thought by Murdoc moving closer to his face. Maybe he realized he wasn’t looking at him touch himself. But was that even what he wanted? “Open yer mouth,” Murdoc ordered coldly. 2D froze, suddenly realizing what was really happening. “I said… open… your… mouth,” he repeated. The second 2D parted his lips to protest, Murdoc shoved his cock into his mouth. “Fuck…” he hissed. His mouth was so hot and wet, and his surprised tongue felt wonderful. He wasn’t in all the way, but 2D thought he might as well have been. He had no idea what to do. He had never, or even thought about, sucking a dick before. Murdoc realized he was shocked, so he dug his hands into his hair and held on and began to get a slow rhythm going with his hips. He was starting to push himself all the way in and 2D couldn’t handle that. He had a very strong gag reflex and he was completely defenseless. Murdoc’s hips rocking knocked 2D’s head into the wall a few times. He started to feel dizzy… then things faded to darkness.

            When he woke up, his stomach was a little less bloated, and Murdoc was no longer in his mouth. Instead, he was in Murdoc’s hand. His hand was hot and a little sweaty… but it felt good. He massaged the tip, and 2D emitted a loud, shaky moan. He didn’t want this, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet feeling of pleasure combined with fear and dread. Suddenly, something wet wrapped around him. “Aaaah,” he breathed. He opened his eyes to see Murdoc’s long tongue stroking him and ravishing him. He sucked, licked, slurped, stroked, and savoured him until he couldn’t take it anymore. His legs with quivering, his toes curled, and moaned until he shot white ribbons into Murdoc’s mouth. He eagerly lapped it up and swallowed, loving the taste. Murdoc stood up and slipped back into his clothes. “I’m sure you need some rest now. You did great. Just go to sleep for now…” Those were the last words he heard before he grew sleepy again and drifted into a deep sleep.

            2D shot up, breathing hard, in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was in his bed. In his room. In his pajamas. He couldn’t believe it. He looked down at his stomach. It was perfectly flat like normal. _“What a wild dream…”_ he thought, _“Maybe I shouldn’t eat breakfast burritos for dinner anymore.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously... where the hell did this fic come from. I honestly have no idea. But please tell me what you think so I know whether or not I should write some more!


End file.
